Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Imperial Courier Unless Frountier has explictly said the Clipper is the replacement to the Courier I wouldn't delete it, the Courier is a fairly iconic ship, and while the Clipper is equiverlent in size to the old Courier they may yet add the Courier in, we currently only have 13 of the total 30 ships they are aiming for. That said until they do release a Courier this page would be fairly blank anyway. Edit: Also come people have been diging around the folder structure and found that the Clipper has a folder name of Empire Trader, so it could very well be a replacement for the Imperial Trader rather then the Courier: https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=54137&p=936578&viewfull=1#post936578 :) Skid :) 11:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Imperial Courier (delete Empire Courier) Rename the thread Imperial Courier now ,if there's to be any change. I cannot say for certain, but I imagine the Courier is coming, it's not the same as the Imperial Clipper. Also note, they call that ship the "Imperial Clipper" ingame. Also ,-if- the Courier is launched further down the line, I imagine they'll call it Imperial Courier, like it was in Elite 2 : Frontier ,and Elite 3 : First Encounter So, feel free to delete "Empire Courier" but replace it with , "Imperial Courier, and mark it as a proposed upcoming ship for Elite Dangerous. Also perhaps add the description text from the original games perhaps? List of Rare Commodities Yes, the category is autopopulating. However, the list is currently incomplete and this list adds useful information to what is in the category page. Itchü (talk) 11:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Resource Extraction Site/Locations By various comments this will get deleted once there is a database that handles it in some way, as for now there will be an ambox stating it. SpyTec (talk) 12:46, May 7, 2015 (UTC) You may be right to point that is may profit only a small number of people, so it probably should not be on Wikia. However much like for a lot of things in that game, I don't think it's impossible to list them all, and if I can, I will. Maybe a tool to list them all would be more appropriate. SqueakySquak (talk) 15:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : The thing with the list is that RES exist in every system that is an extraction and contains ringed planets. Seeing as there are literally thousands of systems that contain RES it wouldn't be a good idea to populate it on the Wikia one can't search for stars closest to you. It's just a thing that should be on the Wikia given how huge it is, that is something for third-party apps. SpyTec (talk) 17:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Useful information should not be wiped off the wiki. Were we to follow the line that if information cannot possibly be complete, we would have to get rid of all the star systems as well and probably several other pages, which is unreasonable. The RES list is clearly of use to some users: when I cut the location list completely from the main article users felt the need to complain for good reason in the comments section, and new locations keep getting submitted to the list as well. The second part of the reason for deletion, stated as "a very small minority will have no use with the list," is entirely nonsensical to me. — Leo_McCoy (talk) 17:11, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : I agree that useful information shouldn't be wiped off the Wikia, but seeing as there are literally thousands of extraction systems with RES it would be impossible to list them all. Even if we did list them all it would be a pain to look through them all to find the closest extraction system with a RES. If people want a list of this then it would be a lot better to use third-party apps that will input your current location and display the nearest ones. As for star systems I can agree to certain points, yes it would be impossible to list all the star systems within populated space, but I still believe some systems are to be listed, such as systems of interest, e.g. Lugh, Mikunn and Zaonce, systems that contain certain memorials or rare commodities, and systems that have discounts on various ships and modules. The star systems should definitely be cleaned up as there are third-party apps for those as well. SpyTec (talk) 17:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: I fail to see the conflict here. What exactly is the downside to letting users gather a list of RES locations? Surely it can be of some use to some players, especially beginners stuck in the starter areas. The list of RES locations is not detrimental to the main article either — quite the contrary as the list enhances it. If it can be done on the wiki, do it on the wiki. Players will be looking for it. Leo_McCoy (talk) 21:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Agreed - there are too many to list them all - but the data is too important to users not to list here. The answer is to move it to s database of some kind (No Idea where or what ) and to feed the data we have gathered into that instead Denisjackman (talk) 12:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Blu Thua HB-V C3-2 I neglected to include an important feature in the system page. Nothing makes it particularly stand out if you just look at the system's contents, but it is situated directly between the bubble and the Blu Thua JS-J d9-1 star system, which makes it a possible place for explorers to go as a side destination. Therefore, I believe that this article is worth adding. Destroyer676767 (talk) 15:11, May 22, 2018 (UTC)